Rencontre inopinée
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Une rencontre à laquelle vous ne vous attendiez pas...


**Rencontre inopinée.**

- Raaahhhh c'est pas vrai…. !!

Satô soupira en plongeant la tête dans ses bras, sur le zinc du bar dans lequel elle attendait depuis une heure déjà.

Elle avait fini son quatrième verre et ses joues rosies par l'alcool montraient qu'elle avait depuis longtemps passé la barre qui délimitait si elle pouvait reprendre le service. Ce qui n'était pas le cas ce soir-là.

- Saleté de téléphone portable… jamais de batterie quand y'en a besoin… Et Takagi qui donne pas de nouvelles… il va m'entendre, lui…

Elle fixa du regard son verre, qui était au niveau de son nez. Le menton sur la surface froide du bar, elle soupira à nouveau.

- Tant pis !

Et elle fit signe au barman de lui remplir un cinquième verre, ce qu'il fit nonchalamment.

Elle observait le liquide ambré couler rapidement au fond du verre quand deux hommes à l'allure étrange firent apparition dans le bar, et s'installèrent sur les tabourets libres à quelques mètres d'elle.

Ils ne la remarquèrent pas, enfoncés dans leurs manteaux sombres, le visage à demi caché par des chapeaux de feutre noirs.

L'homme qui portait des lunettes de soleil fit un signe au barman, qui connaissait déjà la commande des deux hommes, signe qu'ils étaient habitués à venir dans le coin. L'inspectrice se dit que cet homme devait être un peu timbré dans sa tête pour garder des lunettes de soleil dans un endroit à l'éclairage aussi tamisé que ce bar.

Pour Satô, c'était la première fois qu'elle venait là. Takagi l'avait invitée à prendre un verre avec lui, et elle ne connaissait pas l'adresse qu'il lui avait indiquée. Et bien entendu, son portable n'avait plus de batterie quand elle voulu l'appeler pour lui demander si c'était le bon bar, car au bout de vingt minutes d'attente, elle trouvait que l'endroit où elle était se situait vraiment loin du centre ville. Et le quartier ne lui disait rien de bon.

Elle décida d'attendre encore un moment. De toute façon, que Takagi arrive ou pas, il lui faudrait trouver un autre moyen que sa voiture pour rentrer ; elle savait bien qu'elle avait dépassé sa limite. Boire de trop était une punition envers Takagi qui l'avait lâchement abandonnée au milieu de l'inconnu. Et qui ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Et ce mal de crâne qui montait de plus en plus… Il lui faudrait une aspirine plutôt qu'un verre de whisky.

Elle écrasa un juron dans une gorgée de son verre.

L'homme le plus près d'elle, celui qui avait les cheveux longs glissant le long de son dos, tranchant avec le noir de son pardessus, lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il la dévisagea de pied en cape, et s'octroya un petit sourire.

Miwako ne trouva pas de bon goût la réaction de l'homme.

- Vous avez un problème ?

Sans se départir de son sourire, le mystérieux inconnu se tourna franchement vers elle.

- Pas le moindre. Je pense que c'est plutôt vous, qui avez l'air d'en avoir un. Un lapin ?

Elle lui lança un regard plein d'éclairs mais ceux-ci ne semblèrent pas atteindre leur cible.

- Pas du tout. J'aimerai juste rentrer chez moi, mais un passage à la pharmacie du coin serait sûrement mieux pour moi. Malheureusement, je ne connais pas le quartier.

L'homme aux longs cheveux clairs sourit de plus belle.

- Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de vous conduire à la plus proche, lui proposa-t-il.

Satô eut un petit rire.

- Parce que vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser me traîner dehors, moi, une femme esseulée et saoule ? Vous êtes sacrément culotté pour croire que je tomberais dans votre piège !

Elle éclata de rire. Et il fit de même, ce qui la stoppa dans son élan. Elle le regarda, tentant de percer ses pensées.

L'homme aux lunettes de soleil, aux côtés du grand inconnu, observa son ami, les sourcils levés de surprise par-dessus ses verres teintés.

- Aniki… ?

Mais son ami l'ignora.

- Je vous promets que vous ne craignez rien. Demandez à mon ami le serveur. Il vous le dira…

- Pff, fit Satô en lançant un bras à la ronde. Ici, ça m'a tout l'air d'être un nid de yakuzas… Je vois pas pourquoi je vous ferai confiance.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? fit il en perdant son sourire.

Satô baissa les yeux.

- Je me le demande…

Pourquoi Takagi l'avait-il invitée dans ce bouge ? Qu'avait-t-il en tête ? Avait-elle eu la bonne adresse ? Elle avait de plus en plus peur de s'être trompée. Et d'avoir atterri au mauvais endroit.

- Pourquoi voudriez-vous m'accompagner ?

- Parce que vous êtes seule et que vous avez trop bu, vous venez vous-même de le dire. Et que vous ne connaissez pas ce quartier… C'est en tout bien, tout honneur.

Satô fronça les sourcils. Après tout, que risquait-elle ? Elle savait se défendre.

- Très bien, mais dans ce cas, pourrais-je emprunter votre téléphone portable ? J'aimerais joindre un ami qui pourra venir me chercher.

- Marché conclu. Vous avez votre garantie, satisfaite ?

Elle fit la moue, et attrapa le portable qu'il lui tendit. Elle composa le numéro de Takagi et fut soulagée d'entendre sa voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Takagi !! Mais bon sang !! Où es-tu ?!

_- Mademoiselle Satô ?! Mais… ? Où êtes-vous ?!_

- Je suis là où tu m'as dit d'aller !

_- Mais non, j'y suis depuis une heure et je n'arrive pas à vous joindre ! _

- Je sais, mon téléphone n'a plus de batterie, j'appelle d'un portable emprunté… Il faut que tu viennes me chercher, Takagi… J'ai trop bu pour prendre la voiture… Et j'ai besoin d'une bonne aspirine, là…

_- Dites-moi où vous êtes…_

Elle demanda le nom du bar au serveur, et fut frappée en comprenant son erreur.

- Quelle idiote je suis… Je n'avais pas compris le bon nom…

_- Mais non, ce n'est pas de votre faute. J'aurai du être plus clair. Où êtes-vous ?_

Elle lui indiqua.

_- Bon, je pense être là d'ici un petit quart d'heure, ça ira ?_

- Oui, mais dépêche-toi !

Elle raccrocha et rendit le téléphone à son propriétaire.

- Merci. Et si vous me montriez cette pharmacie ?

Dehors, la fraîcheur de la nuit raviva l'esprit embrumé de Miwako. Elle détailla l'homme qui l'accompagnait à la lumière vive d'un réverbère, contrastant avec l'éclairage tamisé à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

Il avait des yeux gris, très fins, au dessus de larges pommettes saillantes, lui donnant un profil acéré d'aigle. Même son nez donnait une impression de froideur dans ce visage allongé et exsangue. Tout le corps de Satô lui soufflait que cet homme était un être froid et calculateur. Il lui donnait une mauvaise impression, mais était-ce peut-être dû à l'alcool ? Elle pria pour que ses jambes ne l'abandonnent pas si la situation venait à déraper.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte sur le trottoir, nul ne soufflant mot. Seul le bruit de leurs pas résonnaient contre les parois des immeubles qui longeait la route sur laquelle ils avançaient. Satô tremblait de froid avec sa veste légère. Elle avait quitté le commissariat et était allée directement au bar sans rentrer se changer pour attendre Takagi qui finissait de rédiger un rapport. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle finirait tard dans la nuit, au milieu de nulle part, avec un inconnu, transie de froid et une migraine qui se faisait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que l'écho de leurs pas résonnait dans ses oreilles.

- Nous y voilà.

La voix de l'homme s'éleva, grave, glaciale.

Ils avaient marché cinq bonnes minutes et ils se trouvaient devant une pharmacie. Elle était encore ouverte, et Satô fut heureuse de se retrouver sous un éclairage vif, loin du moindre recoin sombre d'où n'importe quoi pouvait surgir. Elle n'était pas d'un naturel craintif, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux ordinairement, mais la présence de cet homme à ses côtés éveillait en elle l'instinct de protection qu'elle avait quand elle pistait un criminel. Elle se tenait sur ses gardes, mais l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité et le tournis qui la tenaillait depuis une demi-heure l'empêchaient d'être à son optimum.

Elle acheta de l'aspirine et des cachets contre le mal de crâne, paya, et dû retrouver malgré elle l'obscurité de la rue et l'aura sombre de l'homme.

Il ne dit mot durant tout le trajet, marchant simplement les mains dans les poches, regardant droit devant lui. Au fond d'elle, elle se questionnait sur les motivations de cet homme. Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi de la sorte ? Elle ne le saura jamais. Peut-être lui-même n'en savait-il rien, mû par une quelconque raison ?

Elle était perdu dans ses pensées et ne sentit pas le danger venir. Alors qu'ils quittaient un carrefour vide, un homme armé d'un long couteau surgit face à eux. Il attrapa Miwako par le cou et la maintint contre lui, la menaçant de l'égorger.

- Allez, mec, ramène ton fric, si tu veux pas qu'j'la bute !

Il portait une casquette noire, un masque de protection sanitaire lui couvrant le visage. Il resserra son étreinte, Satô lâchant un petit cri de douleur. Sa migraine et la surprise l'avaient empêché de réagir, et maintenant, elle attendait le moment propice pour se dégager de l'étreinte mortelle de l'homme.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'attendre.

- Je serais toi, je ferais moins le malin…, fit la voix grave.

L'homme aux longs cheveux et au pardessus noir lança un regard menaçant en direction du malfrat ; ce dernier et Satô avisèrent alors l'angle que formait la poche gauche dans laquelle il avait gardé sa main. Ils devinèrent aisément qu'il tenait une arme.

Ce court moment de surprise profita à Satô : elle bascula sur sa hanche, attrapa l'épaule gauche de son agresseur et le fit lourdement tomber au sol dans un _ippon_ : la chute l'assomma à moitié et elle n'eut plus qu'à le maintenir au sol, lui décrochant un coup de pied au visage qui finit de l'étourdir. Puis elle se releva en s'époussetant.

- Merci pour la diversion… Bien joué, le coup du flingue dans la poche avec un stylo !

Il lui sourit en retour.

- Pas de quoi. Je ne pensais que vous sauriez vous défendre aussi bien. Belle démonstration…

- Oui, j'ai appris ça à l'académie.

L'homme sembla recevoir un coup au visage.

- … De police ?

- Oui. Pardon, je ne me suis pas présentée : je suis l'inspecteur Satô.

Elle lui montra son insigne. L'homme retrouva vite ses esprits, Satô ne semblait pas avoir aperçu son trouble.

- Donc l'ami que vous avez appelé…

- … c'est mon collègue de travail, oui, poursuivit-elle.

- Je vois.

Sans autre forme de procès, il reprit la route vers le bar où l'attendait son comparse.

- Hé ! Attendez moi !

Satô récupéra le sac contenant les médicaments qu'elle avait lâché lors de l'attaque.

- Et lui ? Qu'est-ce que j'en fais, toute seule ?

Elle désigna l'agresseur qui dormait à ses pieds.

- Vous n'avez qu'à lui passer vos menottes, répondit-il sans se retourner, poursuivant son trajet.

- Mais je n'en ai pas ! Elles sont dans mon casier…

- Ah, elle est belle, la police de nos jours, fit-il dans un mauvais sourire. Oui, elle est vraiment très belle, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, tenant fermement la gâchette de son arme à l'intérieur de sa poche gauche tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

_Kessy_

_02 Juin 2006_

4


End file.
